vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Merrystar
greeting hi nice to meet you help me plz. im a new member to the wiki, i'm always ways on wikis but not as a member... anyway... can you please tell me how i can change my picture... you know... the one next to my name on my page! dont know wat its called. sorry! thanks again -RedKuroakiGirl --RedKurosakiGirl 14:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) thanks! thank you for helping me merrystar! ;] --RedKurosakiGirl 17:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi again! if its anoying i was just wondering... how do you like more out of vampire knight/ guiitly! Zero kiryu or Kaname kuran?! Thanks bye! --RedKurosakiGirl 08:45, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's me again! Hi Wendy, its nice to talk to you again! i was just wondering, what is the "blog" for? thanks cya! --RedKurosakiGirl 15:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Ur absolutely Welcome! Ur absolutely Welcome! I do hope u'll talk to me more often or at least when ever u can or have a chance to talk to a friend or best friend okay! thanks for the welcome ? hi sorry to ask but do u know a way to put a gallry of pics on my pageRAZOR 16:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) thaks thanks 4 the help i hope i can get it started soonRAZOR 16:41, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ? hey sorry but i don't no wat its supposed to look lyk or if its working can u help me figure out wat im doin or not doinRAZOR 16:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) thanks thank u so much 4 that im very greatfulRAZOR 23:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ?????? There's a Muppet Wiki???? What is the world coming to.. Sheldon Rox 22:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) WHAT HAPPENED TO TAKUMA????? Takuma's page is gone! Sheldon Rox 22:51, November 16, 2009 (UTC) takuma is still alive. right now he is Sara Shirabuki's care. right now Sara is trying to get information from Takuma by torturing him and basically Takuma is Sara's slave right now... *_* *_* hi im finally free 2 of my friends finally compramised yay...cya 4 nowRAZOR 16:52, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for the welcome Snow Vampiress 23:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) hu hi im razor...as u no...i was wondering if u cpuld help me out a little...i made a wikia and not many people has found it...so if it wouldnt b any trouble do u fink u could help spred v word around bout my wiki...heres a link 2 it...thank uRAZOR 16:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC)http://deathangel.wikia.com hi hi thanks 4 wishing me good luckRAZOR 21:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Category First of all hello! Second, I wasn't really sure who to contact about this, so I decided to contact the most recent staff member who edited. Anyways, if you look at the bottom left corner of the wiki it states "Wikia Games" I was wondering if that could be changed to another category such as entertainment since this wiki is based on a Anime/Manga and not a video game. Anyways, if you can contact me soon that would be great. :D 23:25, January 18 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much!! :D 06:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Removal of Rights Hey, I was wondering if you could remove the rights of this user: http://vampireknight.wikia.com/wiki/User:Water1213 . They have never edited and I don't think they should have the rights. I would really appreciate your help! :D May 12, 2013 22:19 (UTC)